The Day of The Avatar
by Captain Ash
Summary: The Avatar's time is running out. The only hope for the world is someone not of it... The Day of the Avatar has come.
1. Prologue

The Day of The Avatar

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Doctor Who and all related characters belong to the BBC

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

A loud mechanical wheezing sound echoed through a small field.

_'VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!'_

Slowly, but surely, a large object appeared. It was a large blue wooden box with the words "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" around the top with a glowing light atop it. The doors opened to reveal a man. He looked to be in his mid 50's, but had a rather youthful gleam in his eye. His scruffy black hair was in a bowl-cut and wore a blue, slightly too big, shirt with a small dark blue bow-tie around his neck, an old battered black coat, and baggy plaid pants held up by suspenders with black boots.

"Well now, how do like that?" The man said as he looked around, a slightly confused expression on his face as he scratched his head.

"Hey you!" The man heard as he turned around. He saw a young man with long bushy hair and a small beard riding towards him on something the hobo-like man couldn't believe.

"Some kind of feline cervidae cross breed?" The man said as his eyes widened.

"Where'd you come from? What's that big blue thing?" The young man asked as he got off his rather unique form of transportation.

"Oh that's not very important right now, but I have a question for you. What planet is this?" The man asked, his accent strange to the younger man.

"Last time I checked it was Earth. Are you okay mister?" The younger man said, eyeing the strange visitor warily.

"Earth? But that can't be right. I mean it looks like Earth, but then again there are quite a few planets that do as well so that doesn't narrow it down." The stranger said as he began to pace.

"Are you okay mister..." The young man began, only to be cut off by the older man.

"Oh fine, fine. Also it's not mister it's Doctor. I'm The Doctor." The now introduced Doctor said with a smile, though his roving eyes still gave a hint of confusion about his surroundings.

"I'm Wan, but what's a doctor?" The now introduced Wan asked, becoming increasingly confused by this Doctor.

"What's a... Well a doctor in the most basic definition is someone who makes people better. A doctor heals people, helps them." The Doctor said as he was growing ever more curious about this strange place he found himself in.

"Huh, never heard of it being put like that. I mean know a lot of healers, but they're not doctors." Wan said as The Doctor then began to walk back to his big blue box.

"Hey! You never answered my question! What is that that thing? How'd it just appear out of thin air?" Wan asked as he followed The Doctor.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to have a quick look inside." The Doctor said as he reached the doors of the box and opened them.

* * *

It was nighttime as Avatar Aang sauntered tiredly over to a mist covered rock, which looked like it was covered in wool.

"Oh, look. Another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds." Aang said as he poked the wool mindlessly.

"Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it." Toph spoke up, Aang turning around to see Katara and Sokka standing there as well with sheered koala-sheep standing behind them.

"We made it for you. A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope." Sokka said as Aang just shook his head.

"Look! You guys keep telling me that I need to sleep, but I can't! The invasion's tomorrow!" The young Avatar practically yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Aang..." Katara started, extremely concerned for the airbender.

"No, Katara! There's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me!" Aang ordered, wobbling as he took a crude fighting stance.

"Aang, I'm _not_ going to..." Katara began, but was cut off by a loud mechanical noise filling the air.

_'VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!'_

Slowly, but surely, a large object appeared. It was a large blue wooden box with the words "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" around the top with a glowing light atop it. The doors opened to reveal a young man, looking to be about 10 years older than Sokka. The young man had bright blue eyes and wore a rather peculiar outfit as it consisted of a white shirt underneath a cream colored vest, a beige calf-length long coat with red piping everywhere and a piece of celery on the lapel, tan and red striped pants, and white shoes. On his head was a white hat with a wide brim and a red band around it, and in his hand looked like some kind of paddle.

"I knew it! I'm dreaming again!" Aang said in frustration as he fell backwards onto the ground. The others looked toward the young man's direction, their faces having the same look of confusion as their surprise visitor.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. Where is this exactly?"

* * *

Avatar Korra was not in a good mood. The Equalists had made a threat against the Pro-Bending arena and as such Korra and her team, which consisted of her friends Mako and Bolin, decided to do everything they could to stop the city council from closing the arena as they had a lot riding on the finals.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said as she saw Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting. However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the Avatar. Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." The Police Chief stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gave the floor to Lin. Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers since our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt. However just as they all were about to leave, the front door to the Council Hall opened.

"Hello everyone! Don't mind me, just a safety inspector!" Said a young man in a strange accent, or at least strange to everyone in the room, as he waved around a small metal device with a green glowing tip that kept making a whirring sound. He had a mop of brown hair on his head and a rather sizable chin. He wore a red bow-tie, tweed jacket, white shirt, and suspenders, with dark pants, and black boots.

"Safety inspector? There wasn't anything about a..." Tenzin started as the young man, walked past him and over to Korra. He kept his device trained on her as he moved it up and down in front of her. He then stopped and looked at the device before shaking his head.

"Well this building is safe." The young man said as he quickly exited the same way he came. However Korra was highly curious about what just happened and ran off after the stranger. She got outside and saw him quickly turn a corner into an alleyway. She ran after him, but as she neared the alley she heard a loud mechanical, wheezing like sound.

_'VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!'_

As Korra reached the alleyway she just felt a large gust of wind and nothing else. The thing that shocked her the most though, was that the alley was a dead end.


	2. Wibbly Wobbly

The Day of The Avatar

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Doctor Who and all related characters belong to the BBC

* * *

"Alright, where'd you come from?! Are you with the Fire Nation?! Some kind of spy?!" Sokka yelled as he aimed his sword at the oddly dressed interloper. Katara also readied some water, being very wary of the sudden and mysterious appearance of this "Doctor" as he called himself. However, Toph simply stood still.

"This guy isn't human." Was all Toph could say, the shock evident on her face.

"What do you mean Toph? Of course he is." Katara said, looking toward the blind girl.

"The last time I checked humans don't have two hearts!" Toph practically shouted, earning looks of surprise from all around.

"And how exactly do you know I have two hearts?" The Doctor queried, highly curious.

"I can feel the vibrations from someone's heart beat with earthbending and you have an extra!" Toph said, pointing right at the stranger.

"Well you see I can exla..." The Doctor started, only to be struck from behind by Sokka, rendering him unconscious.

"Sokka! Why'd you do that?!" Katara snapped at her brother, clearly angry that they didn't get any answers from the strangely dressed man.

"Oh please, you really think he'd have told us the truth? We're in Fire Nation territory, he's obviously a spy." Sokka said as he began to tie the man up. Katara wanted to argue, but the fact he might have been a spy was too great a possibility.

"Then how do you explain the two hearts thing?" Toph asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've got a 112 year old Avatar for a friend, ride on a giant flying beast, been to a weird spirit swamp, and just last week fought a guy who can make explosions with is mind. I don't think meeting a guy with two hearts is that out of the ordinary for us."

"I... Honestly can't argue with that." Katara said as she realized how weird her life was.

"But what about this box thing?" Toph asked as she felt the blue wood of the object.

"Could be booby trapped. Better wait for this guy to wake up so we can find out more about it." Sokka said as he dragged the man over to a large rock and began to tie him to it.

"Hey Aang, wanna give me a..." Sokka started, but saw Aang passed out on the ground.

"I guess the shock finally put him out." Sokka said as he continued tying the stranger up.

"Well at least he's sleeping." Katara said as she place Aang on the wool bed they made for him.

* * *

It was a busy night at the Pro-Bending Arena as hundreds of people came to see the much anticipated Finals. After making sure everyone was inside, an usher was about to close the front doors. However he heard footsteps coming up from behind him and saw a young man waling up to him.

"Sorry, but the ticket booth is closed. Maybe next time pal." The usher said. The young man then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a small leather folder.

"Oh, but I've got my ticket right here." The young man said in an odd accent, showing the contents of the folder to the usher.

"Alright, go on in I guess."

* * *

The matches went on without a hitch, though the Fire Ferrets were eliminated by Tahno and the cheating Wolfbats and knocked into the water below. However, after this loss things only got worse. One by one, spectators begin to put on Equalist masks and electrical gloves hidden in their boxes of popcorn. An Equalist came up on a family of three, a father, mother, and little girl. The father tried to firebend and the Equalist, but his flame was dodged as the Equalist got ready to shock them.

However, before he could a whirring sound was heard and the electrical glove began to spark uncontrollably before backfiring and shocking the Equalist. The family looked over at the source of the noise, seeing a young man holding a small metal rod with a green glowing light at the end of it.

"Run!" The man quickly said as he himself ran off through the halls of the Arena.

* * *

In the commentary booth, Shiro Shinobi relayed what was happening.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands."

An Equalist then rushed into the booth, taking Shiro by surprise.

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants"

However before he was shocked a whirring sound caused the glove to shock the Equalist instead of the reporter.

"A man with an odd glowing device just caused my attacker to shock himself. Now the man's running out of the booth."

* * *

Korra surfaced from the water along with her teammates and immediately noticed the electricity in the stands. The Fire Ferrets are suddenly electrocuted as they all screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

Tahno and the Wolfbats looked around in confusion and fear as Amon himself rose from the ring's center platform with a group of Equalists. Amon's Lieutenant retrieved the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool. Foolishly Tahno decided to fight Amon, leading to his own defeat and loss of bending. The Lieutenant tied the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports. At the top of the arena, Amon held a microphone surrounded by Equalist guards.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who..." The masked man started, but stopped a loud rumbling shook the arena. Suddenly grappling hooks shot up onto the platform and rising up out of the water streaks of green that scrambled up the ropes with lightning quick speed. The Equalists were all shot by some strange beams, Amon quickly making a hasty retreat as he had no intention of ending up like his men.

A figure stepped forward, appearing to be wearing some kind of lizard-like metallic mask. The figure removed the metal mask, revealing that it was indeed a reptilian creature of some kind. The creature took hold of the microphone Amon had been using and spoke into it.

"The time of apes is over! The Silurians have returned to reclaim our world!" The reptilian being said as everyone watching was at a loss for words. All except one.

"No." One man said in utter disbelief.

* * *

"This... Is... Amazing!" Wan said as he looked inside the metallic interior, The Doctor just smiling.

"It's... It's... Bigger on the inside!" The first Avatar said in disbelief as he looked back outside at the smaller exterior.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor said as Wan continued to inspect everything.

"Are you a spirit?" Wan asked as he looked at the Doctor.

"No, I'm a Time Lord." Said the older man.

"A what?" Said the first Avatar.

"It basically means I can travel through time and space. Anywhere and any when I want." The Doctor said as he walked over to the TARDIS' control panel.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to see that to believe it." Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." The Doctor said smiling as he flipped a few switches and the entire TARDIS shook.

_VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!_

* * *

"AZULA! AZULA! Look at what the Dai Li found!" Ty Lee said as she did a cartwheel into Azula's chambers.

"Ty-Lee what is so impor... What is that?" The Fire Princess asked as she saw the Dai Li drag in a very old and rusty object. Azula went over to inspect the rusty piece of metal. She wasn't very impressed. She ran a finger across the dusty metal and sneered at the hunk of metal. However as soon as her hand brushed the long stalk that cam from the top of the object, jutting straight out almost like an eye. Suddenly the end of the stalk gave off a very dim blue glow.

"**EX... STIR... MIN... ATE!**"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. SHORT CHAPTER: JELLY BABIES

The Day of The Avatar

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Doctor Who and all related characters belong to the BBC

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Earth Kingdom as an old man walked through an evergreen forest. His hairline was receding a bit and he had a long grey beard as well, and had a bit of a pudgy gut. He groaned a bit, traveling by foot not being as easy as it once was for him, but sighed in relief when he saw a small stump and decided to take a quick rest. The old man took a deep breath as he sat on the stump and enjoyed the sounds of nature. A cool breeze blew and the man for a moment thought he heard a rather odd noise off in the distance. Deciding it was nothing he continued to sit and enjoy the peaceful day a bit longer.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming from the woods, he turned around to see a man walking up. The man's attire struck the older man as touch odd as he wore a brown coat, hat, with an impossibly long multi-colored scarf around his neck. The younger man was rather tall, almost two heads taller than himself, with eyes that seemed to constantly boggle, a mass of curls for hair, and had a rather manic yet friendly grin on his face that prominently displayed his teeth as he walked up.

"Hello there. Beautiful day isn't it?" The younger man said in a friendly tone, though his accent was clearly foreign, as he leaned on a tree that stood next to the stump where the older gentleman was sitting.

"Yes it is. I was heading to the nearest town, but these old bones aren't what they used to be, so I decided to stop for a while and enjoy the day." The old man said in a kind and thoughtful tone.

"Nearest town? I take it you don't live around here then?" The scarfed stranger asked, continuing to lean on the tree.

"Oh no. My home is... far from here. I just tend to travel around these days." The older man said, his slight hesitation catching the younger man's attention though he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I'm in similar straights as well. You travel alone then?" The scarfed man asked as he began to reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small white bag.

"I once traveled with my nephew, but we have went our separate ways for the moment. I feel we may find each other again sometime." The older man said, eyeing the bag the other man was holding. The younger man reached in and pulled out a small orange object and popped it into his mouth, smacking on whatever it was. The younger man noticed the older man's gaze and smiled.

"Oh how rude of me, would you like one?" The scarfed man said as he held the bag out, offering it.

"Thank you." The older man said with a nod of his head as he reached into the bag and pulled out a red object. It was rather small, almost the size of a nut, and was vaguely human shaped.

"It's a Jelly Baby. Try it, they're quite good." The younger man said as he ate another candy. The older man ate his own and a look of both confusion and pleasure graced his face. The candy was indeed good and had a pronounced cherry taste, but was very chewy which he found odd. After a moment he asked for another, to which the younger man supplied him with several at once.

"So do you travel a lot as well?" The bearded man asked.

"Oh yes, very much so. I've been travelling for a good many years now." The scarf wearer replied.

"Do you ever miss your home?"

"Heavens no!" The taller man quickly replied as he stopped leaning on the tree and began to pace a bit.

"Home was always bit too boring for my tastes, too predictable. Why would I miss home when there's so much to see and do elsewhere?"

"I suppose you have a point there, but surely you must get lonely?"

"Lonely? No, I pick up traveling companions here or there. Say, I'm not heading in any particular direction, what say we head to that town together eh?"

"I would like the company. My name is... Mushi." The bearded man said, again with a hesitation. Almost as if he was hiding something. The man seemed harmless enough, so the younger man again chose not to dwell on it.

"Well then Mushi, it's only right I introduce myself now isn't it? I'm..." The taller man started, only to be cut off by a loud mechanized voice.

"**A-LERT! A-LERT! THE DOC-TOR HAS BEEN SIGH-TED**" The voice said as both men looked up to see some kind of floating metal thing above them.

"Dalek's exist here?!" The younger man said in complete disbelief as he grabbed the older man's hand and ran, dragging him along. However as they ran into the forest they were met by someone covered from head to toe in silver armor.

"_Halt or be deleted_" The armored being said in a mechanized monotone. The scarfed man's eyes widened as his eyes widened. Before anything else could be done, they heard the cry of,

"**EX-TER-MIN-ATE**!"

And were blasted from behind, alive but unconscious. Slowly a hooded figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"How many times must I tell you I have your blaster set to stun? Can't have you killing anyone before I'm ready now can I?" The figure said.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR IN-SO-LENCE! THE DA-LEKS SHALL CON-QUER THIS UNI-VERSE!**" The Dalek said as it moved closer.

"_Negative. This universe belongs to the Cybermen._" The Cyberman said, stomping closer to the other two.

"Oh give it a rest you two. You can fight over which of you mechanized menaces gets to terrorize this universe after my plan is complete." The figure said, sighing.

"Take the Doctor and his TARDIS, but leave his new acquaintance. No sense taking innocents after all." The hooded man said as the Cyberman picked up the Doctor and stomped into the forest, followed by the Dalek.

"One down, 10 to go." The figure said as he followed his lackeys.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
